Promise
by The Scarlet Rose
Summary: A short AU. Yuki is a poor photographer tending to a sick Shuichi. Short and cute.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am sad to report that I do not own any of the Gravitation characters. They all belong to Sensei Maki Murakami.

A.N. Yes, it's another one shot by me. For all you coffeeshop and Blood Red Memories fans, don't worry, I'm working on them! They'll both be updated in no time!

There's something about waking up to the sound of a camera shutter. I know he's standing over me, taking pictures of me in my sleep. I used to hate it so much when he'd do that. When he first started, I'd wake up screaming at him, and throwing things, nearly knocking one of his precious Cannons or Minoltas out of his hands.

But now, it's become almost peaceful to me. It assures me that he's really there, really all right. It's a different sensation from reaching over in the middle of the night and feeling his skin there. Hearing his camera, hearing his careful sighs as he slowly loads and unloads his film. That let's me know that more than his 'skin' is there, that his heart is as well.

"You're beautiful. You know that?" He asked softly

I wasn't sure if he knew I was awake or not, so I continued to feign sleep, hearing him go through another roll of film, and hearing the noise of it rewind.  
"I know you hate this... but... I can't help myself." He whispered

I heard the soft 'clink' of his camera being set down, and I felt the soft weight in the bed next to me, and the warmth as he draped his arm across my body. I slowly opened my eyes, pretending as if I'd just awoken.

"Faker." He muttered

"How'd you know?" I asked

A grin crossed his thin lips, showing his gleaming white teeth in the early morning.

"You started frowning after a while." He said "You never frown in your sleep."  
"You make it sound like you've done this a lot before." I said

He winked, sliding off of the bed, picking up his film from the dresser, amongst other canisters, scattered items and half opened bills. Ones that we started to open, but realized he lacked the courage to face it.

We were without heat. We'd been that way for quite sometime now. We'd sold our last electric heater to buy food, and the house was quite cool in the early morning, but he still walked around in his boxers. Proud limber body stretching softly.

"Yuki." I said softly "Aren't you cold?"  
He shook his head. I knew he would. He always does. He lies to me like this, so I won't worry. But I can tell. I can tell that he's slowing down, getting weak. We both were.

It wasn't exactly the lack of fresh food, or heat; although that might have something to do with it; but it was more of the emotional strain of not being able to succeed. Dead end jobs that usually ended up with us getting fired by the third payday. A crappy one bedroom apartment. A window that never quite shut right. My swiftly fading health, both were things we were powerless to.

"How are you?" He asked, gently pulling the covers up around my shoulders

I shrugged. _How was I?_ Was I better than yesterday? Worse than I'll be tomorrow? Is my stress and sickness fading, or remaining stagnant? My health had never been a serious issue. I'd just never been a very strong or healthy person, and coupled with the stress of near homelessness, a little while back, my body had just given up, making me horribly sick.

"Better." I said, not sure of the truth myself "I think... I'm getting better. I'll be able to perform again soon."  
Yuki smiled, moving back to the dresser and picking through rolls of film, picking up some and tossing some aside.  
"Just take it easy." He said "You were really sick for a long time. Don't push yourself."  
I nodded. I wasn't exactly eager to push myself. I loved having him tend to me, eating his cooking, and listening to him as he strummed his acoustic guitar, his voice mellowing out soft American music, taking the words and adding them to his own tune. I'd often wondered why he'd become a photographer, instead of a musician, but when I'd ask him, he'd simply shrug his shoulders, wispy blond hair falling into his eyes and reply.

"I like to capture history, more than I like to be a part of it. It's a bit easier to be on the outside looking in, Shuichi."  
Yuki always talked to me like I was so much younger than he was. Granted, I was younger, but only by two years. And I had to admit, that I loved it when he treated me like a child.

Yuki brought my attention back, when he nearly knocked over one of my towering piles of lyrics while putting back a roll of film.

"How do you tell them apart?" I asked

He shrugged.

"Instinct I guess. And besides, that one had a ton of dust on it, it had to have been there for at least two or three weeks."  
"Ew. We should really clean this place up."  
Yuki looked around.  
"And that should take what? Five minuets?"

"Stop complaining, it's not that small. And it's better than nowhere. Besides, it was the only place we could afford."  
Yuki laughed, moving towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To develop these. I came across some extra cash last night. And I have some stuff that I shot that I might be able to sell."  
"Wait!" I said before I could stop myself

Yuki stopped and turned to face me.  
"Yeah?"

He hadn't left me during the day for some time now. It felt strange to know that he'd be out of the apartment out of my reach.  
"Before you go... can you play me a song?"  
Yuki placed his hand on his slender hip, cocking his head. He then laughed softly.  
"You're such a baby." He murmured, moving over to his guitar, picking it up off of his stand, and sitting on the edge of the bed. "What do you want to hear?"

I thought for a moment.

"I don't know what it's called. It's American. You were singing it yesterday..."  
Yuki closed his eyes, his fingers lightly grazing the strings, letting the memory come back to him. Soon the tune picked up, and I nodded softly, to tell him that this was the song, but his eyes were still closed, so he didn't see me anyways.  
_Walk with me my little child,_

_To the forest of denial_

_Speak with me my only friend_

_Walk with me until the time_

_And make the forest turn to wine_

I loved this song. I wasn't exactly sure what it meant, even though Yuki had translated it for me, I liked it in english better. I liked his smooth voice coating over the lyrics.

_You saw the product_

_Why can't you see that you are my child?  
Why can't you see that you are my mind?_

_Tell everyone in the world_

_That I'm yours_

_Take this promise to the end of you._

Yuki's fingers left the stings, and I groaned in protest.  
"I gotta go, before the film developing place gets crowded."  
I nodded, not saying a word. I didn't understand his passion behind his film. Behind his playing. I imagined it was probably like my passion for _my_ music, and my singing, my lyrics. My band Bad Luck and I haven't been performing lately, and I've been anxious to get back on stage, but not until I got better.

Yuki bustled back into the room and brushed a quick kiss across my lips.

"You know the rules." he said

"Don't get up unless I have to pee." I said " I know."  
"Not even to answer the phone... oh wait... we don't have a phone."  
I laughed and he did. It had become a joke between us, our way of coping with the lack of bare necessities we had. But I had a roof over my head, a warm bed, food in my stomach (no matter how meager), and I had my beautiful Eiri Yuki, so I was content.

Hours passed, and Yuki still hadn't come home. It was dark, and I was hungry, not to mention cold. Worry passed through me. What if something happened? What if he was hurt somewhere? Or what if he'd simply abandoned me?  
Sliding out of bed, I wrapped a cover around myself, placing my feet on the cold, slightly sticky, hardwood floor. I carefully made my way to the window, and waited there for any sign of Yuki for hours. But I found none. About midnight, I made my way into the hallway outside our apartment, determined to bring myself to ask my freaky neighbor for his phone.

Not paying attention, I closed the automatic lock door behind me.

Upon hearing the soft 'click' of the lock shutting me out of the apartment, I collapsed against the door, too mentally tired to support my own weight anymore. I brought my knees up to my chest, determine to stay warm in the drafty hallway.  
"Great... not only is Yuki hurt... but I'm gonna freeze to death."  
When I finally worked up the nerve, I knocked on my neighbor's door, only to find that he wasn't home, and I'd crawled out from under the warmth of my cover for no reason.

Adjusting the pajamas I felt like I'd been living in for weeks, I crawled back under the heavy cover, tears of frustration stinging my eyes.

And then Yuki's voice floating back onto my memory, and I began to softly sing the lyrics he'd 'performed' for me earlier.

_"Why can't you see that you are my child?_

_Why don't you know that you are my mind?_

_Tell everyone in the world, that I'm yours_

_Take this promise to the end of you..."_

"That sounds good."

_Great, now I'm dreaming..._

"Shuichi? What are you doing out here?"

Careful not to let out too much heat, I pulled back the covers, poking enough of my head out to see Yuki, scratching his head at me.  
"Yuki!" I shouted, wanting to reach up and hug him, but not wanting to leave the heat of the blanket

"Is everything all right?" He asked, kneeling next to me

I shook my head.  
"I was a baka..." I said "I shut the door..."  
"You-- why were you up anyways?"  
"I was worried... about you... it was getting late, and I wanted to use Mr. Jones's phone.."  
"Didn't we talk about you never talking to that man again, after what happened last time?"  
"Oh yeah... the cat thing..." I said, slowly remembering "But... anyways, I forgot to keep the door open, and it locked on me."  
Yuki sighed, and for a moment, I thought that he would yell at me, but he calmly stood, and made a call to a locksmith on the pay phone outside the building. A few moments later, he slumped down next to me.  
"Now, all that we have to do... is wait for the locksmith." He said softly

"Which there is no way in hell we can afford."  
"Would you rather I just kick the door open?" Yuki asked, askance

I shook my head.  
"No, we don't need anymore cold air in there."  
Yuki laughed, rustling his long fingers in my hair, scratching my scalp like one might do a cat. We sat down, leaning against the door. Suddenly, I was reminded of when we'd first moved to this city a little over a year ago. We were broke, nothing but twenty dollars between us, and nothing but our dreams to go on. Why I'd taken such a chance and left with him was still unknown to me. Not that I regretted it, not at all. But I had never been one to take risks, but now, as I sat, watching Yuki take a long drag on a cigarette, I realized that it was all worth it.

Before I met him, I'd hated my life. The same repetition of nothingness everyday. And then, when I was performing, I spotted him in the crowd, face buried behind a half burnt out cigarette and a camera. I bumped into him later that night, and somehow we ended up talking for hours. We'd shared our first kiss that night, and I then became addicted to his scent of ashes and cologne. To his touch.

And the next thing I knew, it was months later, and we were in an unfamiliar city, sitting at the subway station, counting pennies.  
Yuki would strum his guitar, and we would sing, and people would give money. After three days of sleeping on park benches, we had enough for this small apartment. And through random jobs, lucky shots and a few performances, we've been able to keep it.

"Yuki?" I asked after a while "Why were you so late?"

He shrugged, pulling me closer to him underneath my cover.

"I got a job." He said simply

"Where?"  
"Local newspaper. I'm their new photographer."  
"Oh."  
Silence.

"OH!" I shouted, jumping up, knocking the covers off, flying into one of the fits that I, Shuichi Shindo was known for "That's great! Yuki! I'm so proud of you!"  
"Yeah..." He said slowly "I went for a walk to clear my head."  
He had a hint of sadness in his voice. I wondered why he wasn't jumping for joy. Calming down, I kneeled in front of him, placing my hands on his knees.  
"Yuki?" I asked "What's wrong?"

He shook his head.  
"It's just... I'm scared." he said softly "I've never... what if I can't do this?"  
I shook my head, my pink hair flying amuck.  
"No such thing! You can do everything!" I shouted, it coming out a lot more corny then I'd intended  
Yuki laughed softly at first. And then harder, his laughter spilling up out of him, racking his body until he fell over, clutching his stomach. I laughed with him, and after a while, our bodies became so sore that it hurt to take a breath. It was then, that he looked over across the hallway for we'd both collapsed to, his face in the matted ugly red carpet, and murmured the most beautiful words I'd ever heard.  
"I love you, so much."  
I scooted closer to him, my lips brushing his.

"Tell everyone in the world, that I'm yours?" He asked

I nodded.  
"Take this promise to the end of you?"

I nodded again, his hand finding mine in the cold air of the apartment, and squeezing on for dear life.

Even after the locksmith came and opened our door, and Yuki realizing that he'd had a spare all along. My beautiful lover, my great photographer's hand was still in mine. His amber eyes still staring in my purple, clutching my body closer.

As we went to be that night, after a few hours of love making and before slipping into dreams of a new future. Of more promising future and hopefully a heated apartment, I heard Yuki singing in my ear, his fingers mimicking the movements he'd make on his guitar on the skin on my side, his voice soft and smooth:  
_Walk with me my little child_

_To the forest of denial_

_Speak with me my only friend_

_Walk with me until the time_

_And make the forest turn to wine_

His hand squeezed mine, and my eyes focused on his camera, lying haphazardly across the dresser, and smiled

_Why can't you see that you are my child_

_Why don't you know that you are my mind?  
Tell everyone in the world_

_That I'm yours_

_Take this promise to the end of you_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! Seriously, I like live and breath the stuff.

A.N. The lyrics are from System of a Down, song called Forest on their Toxicity Cd. I was listening to this one night while trying to get my crappy computer to work so I can play The Sims, and this story kind of click. I'm taking photojournalism now, so that's where the camera stuff comes from. Anyway, I was getting frustrated, so I decided I wanted to write, and this came out. Hopefully it's not to random.

I'm thinking of doing a follow up chapter, just a short one of like random fluff, telling what happened next. What do you lovely guys and gals think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Of course, the don't belong to me. God I wish they did though sob

A.N. I actually wasn't going to do another chapter to Promise. But thanks to so many people reviewing it, and asking for more, I decided 'what the hell' and stayed up half the night writing this. But I enjoy it. THANKS FOR READING. This one's for you guys!

There it is again. Once again I awake to hear the soft 'clicking' of his camera shutter opening and closing. He's been doing this every morning for about two weeks now. I usually let him get about a roll or two in before I open my eyes, ruining his pictures of his 'sleeping beauty' as he put it.

Two rolls a day for fourteen days. I do the math in my head. Since his rolls are usually about 36 pictures, 36 times 2 times 14... that's... 1008 pictures! What he does with all these pictures I'll never know. I'm not even sure if he develops them, or half the time, if there's even film in the camera.

This time there is. I can hear the cartridge pop open, and his careful sign as he puts his film in it. I hear shuffling on the dresser. I know he's going for another roll. I open my eyes before he can.

He doesn't notice.

I smiled, watching him load his camera, as I sit up, my feet dangling just above the floor, my body savoring the heat that had been recently cut on. His eyes were glued to his camera, not even noticing my movement. His film was loaded, and he lifted his camera to his face, pointed once again at the bed.

Now he notices me.

"Morning." I said

He lowers his camera, cocking his head and smiling softly. I love his grins.

"How long have you been awake?"  
I shrugged.

"Not long."  
He sighed, putting down his camera.

"You've been doing this a lot more." I said

This time, he shrugs. I know that he doesn't want to tell me why. He thinks it embarrassing. But I know that taking pictures of me calms him somehow. When he's nervous, I often find him moving his fingers as if pushing the shutter release button, as if holding a camera. His pictures soothe him.

"How's work?" I asked

This was the first I'd seen him since yesterday morning. He'd been gone early for the past few weeks, and returning home late with his new job. I didn't really like it, but it was money, and he was doing something he enjoyed. But it was always difficult going to bed without him next to me.

He shrugged. I knew he would. He never tells me the truth about things. I figured his job was stressing him out, but he'd never admit it. If that job was killing him, he'd never give any verbal indication of it. But I could tell in his eyes that he was frustrated. But he'd never show it around me.

I glanced at the clock. He was running late again.  
"Yuki." I said softly "You're..."  
"I know." He said, his eyes moving back to his camera, not meeting mine

"But shouldn't you..."  
"Yes."  
"Are--."  
"Yes Shu. I'm going to work."  
"Do you--."  
"No Shu. I don't know when I'm going to be home."  
I laughed softly, falling back onto the covers.  
"Am I that predictable?"  
"No." Yuki said. I heard the soft 'chink' of his camera setting down, and then I felt his body crawl onto of mine. His boxer trimmed legs rubbing against mine. I reached up and brushed back his golden hair, his amber eyes shining brightly "Shu. You are definitely not predictable." His lips brushed against mine "You're just repetitive. You've said that everyday for the past week."  
"Sorry."  
He smiled and kissed my lips again. Then my face and neck, his kisses lingering on my sensitive skin.

"Yuki. Don't..." I murmured

"Don't what?" He asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Don't kiss me like that."  
He chuckled softly, his lips moving lower and his hands roaming, all making my skin hum.

"Why?" He asked innocently

"You know why."  
He laughed again, his warm breath hitting a patch of moist skin. I knew I had to stop him, I knew in just a few more moments, a few more kisses and I'd give in. I'd let him have me, and also, miss work.  
"Yuki." I said again, more firmly.

He knew he was loosing me. His actions sped up, and his lips traveled back to mine. I turned my head away, using the little willpower I had left to push my body away from his.

"Come on Shuichi." He said softly

"No." I said, not facing him "Go to work."  
Yuki sighed. I knew he'd rolled his eyes, but nonetheless, he grabbed his loaded camera and walked away. I smiled when I heard the door to the bathroom close, and a bit later, when Yuki came and brushed a minty kiss across my lips.

My health was improving. I had enough strength to go running again, which was a great pleasure for me. I always liked the sport, and Yuki had always encouraged me in it. Although, I think it was more because he liked my well-toned body rather than me doing it.

As I neared the edge of one block, I came to a stop, my hands falling to my knees, and breath coming to an even flow.

I was outside his office. I had run all the way here and hadn't even realized it. It's funny how those things work.

I wiped some of the sweat off of my forehead, before going in, only to be directed to yet another floor, and another, up until I finally found my way to Yuki's cluttered desk. Of course he wasn't there. That would make things easy.  
"Have you see Eiri?" A voice asked

"He hasn't come back from lunch yet. He said he was going to do some freelance stuff." Another replied

"Oh." Said the first voice  
I sighed, rubbing my fingers through my messy pink hair, settling down at his desk. I rummaged through his desk, finding numerous knickknacks and several packs of cigarettes.

"Cutting back my a--..." I muttered

A few moments passed, and I got bored, and decided to walk through the office, surprised that no one bothered me. I was almost ready to give up and go home, when I smelled the soft trail of smoke coming from a small office.

Pushing the door open, I found Yuki, camera in hand, staring out the window. He hadn't noticed me yet, and if he had, he hadn't given any indication of it. I gently closed the door, careful not to make a sound.

I loved watching Yuki take pictures. And even more, I liked the look on his face when he knew he'd gotten the perfect shot. But I knew how he could be if I distracted him. Yuki was generally a kind person, but could get upset if I made him miss a shot.

"Hi Shu." he said softly, not lowering his camera.

"Hi." I replied back

So he'd noticed me. I neared him slowly. He spoke again, but his camera didn't lower.

"What are you doing here?"  
I paused. What was I doing here? Had something drawn me to him, as it often did? Was it his lingering cologne, or his mellow voice. Was it his soft lips that had danced across my skin just hours earlier?  
I shrugged, but he didn't see me. He just stood, still as a statue, and then finally, pushed the shutter release button. Snapping a single photo before lowering his camera, and bringing his golden eyes to me.

"Hey." He said "What are you doing here?"  
I shrugged, and let him embrace me.  
"I missed you." I said softly

He chucked softly.  
"I've only been gone four hours." He replied "You're all sweaty."  
I looked up at him.

"I ran here." I said

He smiled in approval, his hand caressing the small of my back.  
"You should go..."  
I shook my head.

"Let me stay with you..."  
Yuki cocked his head at me.  
"I have a few things I'm working on... it'll be boring."  
I shook my head, pink hair brushing past my forehead.  
"It won't be." I said softly ""I'll be with you."  
After a beat, he nodded, and I spent the rest of his shift sitting at his desk, watching his careful labored hands as he tended to each picture, his eyes narrowing at things he didn't like. He went through more cigarettes then I'd like to count, and by the end of the night, there were a few strands of his wispy blonde hair tangled in his fingers.

On the way home, we took a detour, walking back to the bus station we'd first arrived at, sitting on the same bench that we'd sat on. Yuki sat down, and turned his head up towards the stars, his eyes soft. I sat next to him, scooting closer to his warmth, as he draped his arm over my shoulder.

Curling up into a ball, my mind traveled back to that day when we'd arrived, and had sat in this same position for hours, what little money we had clutched into Yuki's hands, me trusting him with it, trusting him with my life at that point.

He sighed softly, and pulled me closer, his scent rummaging through my brain, digging out more memories.

I remembered the luggage at our feet. His cameras and clothes and my few items. And then I remembered his nimble fingers strumming his guitar, and people stopping for minuets at a time to listen to him and his voice, before tossing in spare money and hurrying on their way. That night, we'd slept on this bench, me lying on top of Yuki, his arms wrapped tightly around me, a thin blanket draped over us, the bus station empty and silent, much like the night.

"Ah, memories." Yuki said, his eyes coming to mine "Remember when we first came here?"  
I nodded.  
"Yeah." I replied "I do."  
He smiled.  
"You were pretty weak... it took us what... three days to get enough for our apartment?"  
I nodded.

"Interesting times..." He murmured, sliding his arm off of my shoulders and standing

He took my hand and lead me home, us continuing to delve in memories. The first place we ate. The first movie theater we snuck into. The first police station we were held at... but that's another story.

I watched as Yuki slid his key into the lock, and then he paused, his hand leaving the knob and he looked with a strange fondness at the door.

"You know..." he said "After your performance in a month... we'll have to move."  
"Why?" I asked

He shrugged.  
"It just seems right." He replied "Maybe get a bigger place?"  
I paused, laying my hand on the rough wooden door. This had been _our_ place sense we first came to this city. The first thing that we really shared other than our love. Part of me didn't want to leave it.

"I--."  
"Don't tell me you're sentimental." Yuki joked, opening the door

I shrugged, following behind him into the cramped apartment, scattered with junk, paper, broken parts of cameras. Left over food and unused pictures, but above all, memories. Memories of Yuki's voice floating through the halls. Of our moans as we made love on every surface in that apartment. Yuki ran his fingers along the walls, remembering too. And then he walked over to his neglected guitar, and picked it up, his hands fumbling across the strings.  
"Are you going to sing for me?" I asked

He shrugged.

"Will you come to my concert?"  
He shrugged again. I knew he'd be there. He wouldn't miss it. He never did. I would be on stage, and look down, and spot him in the audience, his face hidden behind a camera and a nearly burnt out cigarette, mouth subconsciously moving along with the lyrics.

I sat next to him, and he looked up at me.  
"Wanna learn?" He asked

I looked at him, a bit surprised. I didn't think he'd ever ask that, seeing as to how he knew of my horrible lack of talent when it came to instruments. But nonetheless I nodded and he removed his guitar from his lap, and gestured for me to climb into it. I did, settling in between his legs, and attempting to match his fingers on the strings.

After an hour of 'no Shuichi's' and 'careful, you'll break it's, I gave up, my hands leaving the guitar and collapsed into Yuki's firm chest. He laughed, his voice echoing through out his body, and his fingers finding the strings and strumming them again, the tune he now loved to play coming from them.

"Shuichi?" He asked softly

"Hm?"  
"Sing for me?"  
I nodded, my mind searching for the lyrics.

_Walk with me my little child_

_To the forest of denial_

_Speak with me my only friend_

_Walk with me until the time_

_And make the forest turn to wine_

There he goes again, he's mouthing the lyrics. I'd much rather hear his smooth voice than mine, but watching his joy as he plays is more than enough for me. One of the days, I'd have to drag him on stage and have him perform with me, but for now, I just sing.

_You saw the product_

_Why can't you see that you are my child?_

_Why don't you know that you are my mind?_

_Tell everyone in the world_

_That I'm yours_

_Take this promise to the end of you_

I thought about how Yuki had explained those lyrics to me, and I realized how much they sounded like us. I smiled, stopping singing, even though Yuki kept playing, probably not noticing. But as I looked at him, at his beautiful, almost androgynous face, his golden hair and amber eyes, I realized that I was his, and he was mine. And that even though our fights may spread us apart, even though our careers take very different paths, he is still mine and my love.

"Yuki?" I say at last

He looked up at me, angelic smile on his face.

"I will." I said simply

He looked at me, not understanding.  
"I will tell everyone that I'm yours. I don't want to belong to anyone else... ever."  
His carefree smile grew wider, and he didn't say anything further, just continued to softly strum his guitar.

"Take it to the end of you." He whispered after a while, not looking at me

I nodded.  
"I will. I promise."  
We sat there for quite sometime, until Yuki grew tired of his guitar, and more interested in my newly firm body. I let him carry me off, and have his way with me, his lips brushing across my skin, and I let myself fully give into his every whim and way.

When he'd finished, when our bodies have given up on us, no longer willing to be subjected to the pleasure that we'd given them for hours, Yuki's hand, as it often did, found mine in his near sleep, and his slowly closing eyes met mine.  
"I love you." I whispered

He kissed me softly, and smiled at me, his amber eyes shining in my deep purple. I did love him, with all of me. With every fiber of my being. There was no part of my soul that didn't yearn for the beautiful Eiri Yuki, and I took comfort in knowing that I was forever in his eyes. Forever in his heart, just as he's forever in mine.

I fell asleep swiftly that night, allowing myself to drown in the eyes of an angel.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

A.N. Another chapter? I dunno. I'm seriously considering it, because there's so much I want to do with this story. But I guess it all depends on feedback from you guys and time. waits patiently


	3. Chapter 3

When did he fall asleep? How long has he been in that position? Tangled between the two thin sheets? He's still fully dressed, sans shoes, so I don't imagine it was very long ago.

He has that look on his face. I know he doesn't mean to, doesn't try to, but that look drives me insane. Well, I wouldn't say insane, but it freaks me out just how calmed I am by it.

I can come home late at night from a long night at work, and find him sleeping with that face, that angelic, pure, beautiful and peaceful face always full of unfulfilled hope, his breathing slow and labored and every ounce of anger or stress will leave my body.

I can never quite capture that on a film. His face. I can never quite get that to show up with the same intensity, the same purity as it is beyond my shutter.

Everything takes on a different perspective from behind a camera. Most times, it doesn't matter. Most cases don't require to capture someone's living breathing soul on still film like I try to do with Shu.

Regardles of how many pictures I take, film I go through, angles I try, something is always missing.

Sure, the pictures are nice enough, but for Shuichi, nothing besides seeing him with your own clear seeting eyes would do him justice. No camera, not even paint, and don't even get me started on videocameras.

He's rolling uncomfortably. I keep expecting him to wake up at any moment. Even though I make no noise, and the still silence of our new apartment remains unbroken, somehow, for some reason, I expect him to wake, as if somehow sensing my presence.

I doubt that he will though. He was up quite late.

Moving takes a lot out of the body, too much in Shu's case. His body still wasn't up to 100, but he insisten upon all the heavy lifting and muscle draning exercise associated with changing homes. We hadn't finished either. Though we continued well into the night, the apartment was still littered with unpacked boxes, and half empties suitcases.

We had a lot more crap than I'd anticipated.

He's going to wake up any moment now. He's shifting like he is, and the look on his face is telling me that... wait, I know that face.

Shuichi tossed again, his hand snaking up to the collar of his long sleeved shirt. He was hot. Moving in, I slipped it over his head, illiciting a sigh of relief from his pink lips.

There. He's awake. His purple eyes are hazy, and look past me before sliding closed again. I sigh, reaching in to shake him. He's coated in slippery sweat, and he's burning up.

"No." I murmer

He can't be. He's sick again. I sighed, blinking a few times, reaching in to touch his skin again. Yep, it's still hot. There was no hiding it, my Shuichi had fallen sick again.

And he was doing so well. He was up and about, and even jogging everyday. Maybe that wasn't sucj a good thing. Maybe he was moving way to fast for his body. The spirit was there, just not the strenght.

I got back into my one almot habitual routine of caring for the fevered Shuichi. Stripping him down and placing cool clothes on his body to break his fever.

"Y-Yuki?"

My eyes fluttered open. When did I fall asleep? When did my body give up while I was taking care of my pink haired baka and cause me to collaspe at his bedside.

"Yuki?" He repeated again

I sat up and looked at him.

"Hey." I murmered

"You-- you don't have your camera."

I cocked my head at him.

"Hm?"

"Your camera. It's always in your hands when I wake up. You don't have it."

I frowned and shrugged, scratching my head.

"It's probably still packed somewhere."

"Oh." He nodded softly, his eyes falling to the wall beside him "Yuki?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember..." He paused "How we came to live here? Together I mean?"

I narrowed my eyes. Did I remember? Of course I remembered. More than anything I remembered. I remember meeting him on that pier by the beach, watching the waves come in. I remember snapping pictures and later having to explain to him that I wasn't his stalker. I remember meeting him repeatedly, and I remember us dating.

I remember when he first started to sing for me, and I first started to play for him. It was at my apartment, my run down apartment as I struggled to survive on a freelance photographer's practically nonexistant salary. I remember him pouring his dreams out to me, telling me of his goals to become a singer, and of his fears that because of his health, he'd never make it there.

I remember loving him in that moment. I remember wanting to exist with this man named Shuichi Shindo for ever.

I remember his parents, namely his father, banishing me from seeing him. I remember wanting to die in those moments, as I sat in my apartment, sobbing into my guitar, longing for his voice. For his kisses, his hugs and his hyperactive tendencies. Longing for his smile and his voice.

And then I remember his banging, as he shouted and pounded on my door, sobbing. I remember him swearing that he'd leave with me and never come back. And I remember taking him, and running far away so we could be together forever.

It all seems so silly when I look back on it. So... childish. So... impulsive. But so necessary. So worth it. When I look at his childish smile and listen to his angelic voice, it's all worth it. All of the hungry and cold nights, all of the sore bodies and legs from being chased by the cops. All of the jail cells...

It's all worth it.

"Yeah..." I said softly "I remember."

His breath became shallow, as sleep over took him.

"I remember... I swore... that I'd never return to that home again..." He chuckled softly "I can't tell you, how many times... I thought I'd regretted that decision. How many times I wanted to go back crying to my father."

I stroaked back a strand of hair.

"Why didn't you?"

He inhaled slowly.

"Because... I knew you wouldn't come with me."

"Shu. I'd follow you to the end of the world and back."

"But you wouldn't be as happy." He said, barely audible, his eyes closing. "Even with our crappy apartment, my sickness and our supreme poverty, you'd still be happier here, than with him."

"Hm." I replied

There was silence for a moment, before he asked:

"Play for me?"

I nodded, knowing he couldn't see me, and that he wouldn't be awake much longer. But nonetheless, I picked up my guitar, and began to play, a bit randomly at first, but eventually settled on the song I knew he wanted to hear.

_"Why don't you know that_

_You are my child_

_Why don't you know that_

_You are my mind?_

_Tell everyone in the world_

_That I'm yours_

_Take this promise_

_To the end of you."_

For a while, his lips moved to the words, his hand twitching to the rhythem of my voice. But soon he lay still, slow, shallow breathing escaping his lips. Leaning down, I pressed a soft kiss onto them, smiling at the thought that I hadn't kissed him at all today.

The warm contact sent small shivers through my mind. Shuichi didn't respond. He was already asleep again. I smiled softly, humming gently along with the song that had become almost our lullaby.

_'Walk with me my little child...'_

Navigating carefully through the large mass of boxes spread across the new smooth wodden floors that lined our home, I made my way to the box that Shuichi had appropiatly named "Yuki-kun's crap."

I tore open the box and reached for my favorite Canon and a roll of film, loading it.

_'You don't have your camera... It's always in your hands when I wake up.'_

I smilied at the truth of the statement. I always had my camera, snapping a few pictures of him before he awoke. Shuichi once told me that he'd grown accustomed to waking up to the sound of a camera shutter. Said it let him know that I was truely there, and that everything was alright.

_'Walk with me my little child...'_

I raised the camera, focusing on my sick baka.

_'To the forest of denial.'_

Walk with me, Shuichi. Walk hand and hand with me, through this blackness, this sickness, this death and sadness. Walk with me, through the forest of denial to a land of happiness.

_'Speak with me, my only friend._

_Walk with me until the end_

_We'll make the forest turn to sand...'_

Let's put all this behind us, shattering our misery, spreading it like stardust behind us.

_'Why can't you see that you are my _

_child_

_Why can't you see that you are my_

_mind?'_

Always remember that you are mine, Shuichi, always remember that I love you and that you and I are eternal. Like the pcitures I take. Our love never ages, never fades. I capturing our love and emotions with this camera, burning them on these rolls of film.

_'Tell everyone in the world_

_That I'm yours.'_

"Beat this sickness and rise with me." I murmer, in his sleeping ears "Rise and touch the sky. Transcend time."

Shuichi stirred and his eyes opened. He smiled, reaching fo rme.

"Tell everyone in the world, that I'm yours." I said

"Take this promise, to the end of you." He sung back.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. Wow, that took me forever to get up. While I was writing this, I realized that two of the pages that this story was on in my notebook was missing, so I kind of had to adlib it some. -nervous laughter-. So, if you see two pages of this story floating around outside somewhere, feel free to send it to me. Lol. To be honest, I _kinda_ want to do another chapter. But, I also want to leave it right here. What do you guys want me to do?


End file.
